<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Becoming Humagear |01 FANFICTION| by Navi_Avriel, Shiro_Usagi12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197422">Becoming Humagear |01 FANFICTION|</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navi_Avriel/pseuds/Navi_Avriel'>Navi_Avriel</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Usagi12/pseuds/Shiro_Usagi12'>Shiro_Usagi12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ark (Kamen Rider Zero-One) - Freeform, HumagearAruto, M/M, ZEA (Kamen Rider Zero-One), slightGaiAru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navi_Avriel/pseuds/Navi_Avriel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Usagi12/pseuds/Shiro_Usagi12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aruto terbunuh oleh Horobi, lalu Fuwa yang notabene benci padanya membawa tubuh Aruto ke markas Metsuboujinrai.NET untuk meminta pada Horobi agar Aruto hidup kembali menjadi humagear, sesuatu yang dia sangat benci.</p><p>Entah apa yang Horobi pikirkan sampai mengiyakan permintaan Fuwa, dan akhirnya Aruto kembali hidup tanpa memori sebagai humagear, setelah itu Fuwa berjanji untuk melindungi Aruto apapun resikonya. Rasa sesal karena kematian Aruto terus menghantui Fuwa, dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya merasakan hal itu dan sampai menghantuinya.</p><p>Horobi yang sudah membantu Fuwa tetap menjadi musuh utama.</p><p>DOSA DITANGGUNG SENDIRI!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuwa Isamu/Hiden Aruto, Hiden Aruto/Horobi, Hiden Aruto/Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hiden Aruto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aruto yang terlahir kembali sebagai humagear tanpa mempunyai sedikitpun ingatan di masa lalunya, itu adalah kesepakatan dua belah pihak, Horobi akan membantu Fuwa jika Aruto tidak mempunyai ingatan semasa dia masih menjadi manusia.</p><p>Meskipun tidak mempunyai ingatan sewaktu dirinya masih menjadi manusia dengan kemampuannya sebagai humagear dengan mudahnya dia mencari informasi dan mengambil semua ingatan dan data-data yang ada di progrise key maupun satelit BS-ZEA. Walaupun bahasa yang digunakan sama dengan dirinya yang dulu nada bicaranya tetap saja datar, ekspresinya pun tidak jauh berbeda dari robot pada umumnya, lawakan garing yang selalu dibuat olehnya juga tidak terdengar lagi semenjak kejadian itu. Kejadian ini membuat banyak sekali perubahan, Fuwa yang hampir sama sekali tidak datang ke HI kalau tidak ada perlunya menjadi sering sekali berkunjung.</p><p>"Gorilla-san, kenapa ada disini?" tanya Izu dengan wajah polos namun memperlihatkan banyak tanda-tanya di dalam kepalanya.</p><p>Dahi Fuwa langsung berkedut mendengar sebutan dirinya yang digunakan oleh Izu dengan seenaknya.</p><p>Fuwa menggeram kesal. "Kau mengajakku berantem?" kedua tangannnya mengepal erat, kebenciannya terhadap humagear memang tidak bisa berubah tetapi kalau melihat ke arah Aruto entah mengapa dia tidak bisa melihatnya sebagai humagear, dia masih melihat Aruto yang sekarang ini tetaplah seorang manusia hanya saja ekspresinya yang selalu datar.</p><p>Izu hanya diam, tidak ada niat untuk membalas pertanyaan Fuwa, kelihatannya Fuwa sangatlah marah dan akhirnya Izu berjalan menuju meja kerja Aruto. "Ada apa dengan kedatangan A.I.M.S kali ini?"</p><p>"Hanya ingin mengecek." Jawabnya singkat.</p><p>Izu memfokuskan penglihatannya ke wajah Fuwa, wajahnya memerah. "Wajah Fuwa-san memerah lagi secara misterius, ini sudah ke-80 kalinya."</p><p>Fuwa berteriak kesal, bisa-bisanya asisten CEO HI menghitung hal yang tidak penting seperti itu. "Aruto mana?"</p><p>"Aruto sacho sedang diperiksa dibawah." jawab Izu sambil menunjuk ke ruangan yang di lantai bawah.</p><p>Disana Aruto terduduk diatas kursi putih, di 'telinga'nya terpasang dua kabel di dalam USB portnya. Fuwa hanya bisa memperhatikan Aruto dari atas, dia tidak ingin mengganggu, kata Izu Aruto sedang memindahkan sisa data yang masih belum pindah ke dalam dirinya. Dengan itu dia bisa kembali menjadi CEO dirinya yang dulu walaupun tidak 100%.</p><p>Beberapa menit kemudian, Aruto membuka kedua matanya setelah itu Fuwa pergi begitu saja dari ruangan sang CEO tanpa bilang apa-apa, Izu hanya memperhatikan Fuwa yang berjalan pergi begitu saja, Izu semakin tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan komandan A.I.M.S satu itu, apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan olehnya.</p><p>"Manusia itu sangatlah aneh." gumam Izu, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Aruto yang baru saja kembali. "Okaeri Aruto sacho." Izu menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya.</p><p>"Makasih Izu." Nadanya persis dengan seperti Aruto gunakan pada biasanya namun ekspresi di wajahnya tetap datar tidak se-ekspresif Jin. "Izu bisakah hari ini kamu membantuku?"</p><p>"Membantu apa?"</p><p>"Menggunakan Zero-One belt."</p><p>Izu mengangguk cepat, Izu mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju koper penyimpanan untuk belt Zero-One. "Ini Aruto sacho."</p><p>Aruto mengambil belt itu dan memasangkan pada pinggangnya, lalu mencoba henshin sesuai dengan instruksi Izu tetapi yang terjadi adalah tubuh Aruto yang sekarang menolak perubahannya menjadi Zero-One dan itu membuat Izu kebingungan, kenapa ZEA menolak Aruto? Apa karena Aruto sekarang adalah humagear? Harusnya itu bukan menjadi masalah besar, pikir Izu.</p><p>"Kenapa tidak bisa?" Izu menganalisis lebih dalam tubuh Aruto, sebagian dari tubuh dan organnya Aruto memang ada yang diambil dari tubuh manusianya, mungkin bisa dibilang tubuhnya tetap tubuh aslinya namun isi dari tubuh itu ada yang diganti. "harusnya tidak ada masalah ... kecuali kalau," terbesit sebuah pemikiran sedikit aneh dalam sistemnya. "Aruto sacho, saya mau mengecek sekali lagi sistem anda." Izu kembali menuntun Aruto ke bawah, menyuruh atasannya kembali duduk di atas kursi putih, memasangkan kembali beberapa kabel pada USB port di 'telinga' Aruto.</p><p>Dari awal sampai akhir Izu menganalisisnya dengan teliti, tidak ada kesalahan dalam sistemnya setelah beberapa kali cek akhirnya Izu mendapatkan satu masalah, hanya satu yang Izu dapatkan dalam sistem Aruto yang memengaruhi hal tadi. Aruto terhubung dengan Ark. Izu tidak mau menyalahkan Fuwa karena meminta Horobi untuk merubah Aruto menjadi humagear, saat itu Fuwa terlihat sangat putus asa saat melihat Aruto terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri terlebih lagi setelah di cek dia sudah tidak bernafas lagi.</p><p>"Masalah sepele ini membuat Aruto sacho tidak bisa berubah menjadi Zero-One." Semaksimal mungkin Izu berusah untuk memperbaiki yang dibuat oleh Horobi, mungkin hal itu memang disengaja oleh Horobi untuk menghalangi perubahan menjadi Zero-One, mungkin Aruto saat ini hanya bisa menggunakan Zetsumerise atau Forcerise milik Metuboujinrai.NET. Izu tidak tau kalau Sachounya itu bisa menggunakan Shortrise atau tidak.</p><p>Kali ini, Aruto harus beristirahat dahulu dari pekerjaannya sebagai Kamen Rider. Satu-satunya yang bisa melindungi Aruto saat ini hanya A.I.M.S, Fuwa, orang yang memutuskan untuk membawa Aruto ke Horobi dan meminta pertolongan teroris itu. Atau mungkin Horobi sudah memikirkan hal itu terjadi dan sengaja menghubungkan Aruto dengan Ark? Tapi pemikiran lebih jauh yang izu dapatkan kalau Metuboujinrai.NET merencakan sesuatu pada sachounya seperti merebut paksa dia dari HI, membuat Aruto berada dipihak mereka. Izu tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti, sekali lagi Izu tidak bisa menyalahkan Fuwa karena menghidupkan kembali manusia dalam wujud humagear masih diluar batas kemampuan mereka. Izu berterima kasih pada Fuwa yang bisa mengabulkan keinginannya untuk bisa kembali bertemu dengan atasannya lagi. Kalau Aruto meninggal yang akan menggantikannya adalah manusia cerewet yang SANGAT menentang Aruto dan Izu tidak mau itu terjadi. Biarkan Aruto mempunyai anak terdahulu baru meninggalkan tempat ini, jangan terlalu cepat. Izu benar-benar tidak mau berada di samping manusia itu.</p><p>Izu melepas satu persatu kabel dari USB port milik Aruto, dan setelah Aruto membuka kedua matanya Izu menjelaskan kenapa dia tidak bisa berubah menjadi Zero-One lagi. Aruto berdiri menghadap Izu sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Aruto, senyuman itu membuat Izu sedikit merasa kalau senyuman itu memang milik Aruto yang dulu.</p><p>Tampak seperti manusia pada umumnya, senyuman tulus yang bisa menghangatkan hati yang dingin dan mengisi hati yang kosong.</p><p>"Aku akan baik-baik saja, ada 283."</p><p>Aruto sachou tersenyum? Izu bingung dengan ekspresi yang tidak biasa Aruto, Izu selalu merasa ada yang aneh kalau Aruto sudah bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya, lalu Izu memikirkan angka yang disebutkan oleh Aruto, angka itu bisa dibaca 'Fuwa-san'. "Tapi Aruto sacho kita tidak boleh bergantung pada A.I.M.S terus."</p><p>"Dia sudah berjanji padaku." Aruto berjalan melewati Izu begitu saja, dia kembali duduk di meja kerjanya.</p><p>"Aruto sacho berubah aneh, apa yang sebenarnya di rencanakan oleh para teroris itu?" untuk sementara Izu menyingkirkan pertanyaan itu dan mengikuti sachounya kembali ke ruang kerja. "Aruto sachou,"</p><p>"Ada apa Izu?"</p><p>"Fuwa-san bukanlah Komandan A.I.M.S tetapi serigala peliharaan anda."Izu mengucapkan hal itu sembari tersenyum.</p><p>Bukan Aruto saja yang aneh perilakunya namun Izu juga.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Membawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Apa?”</p>
<p>Izu menggelengkan kepala, dia bersyukur Aruto tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Izu memejamkan matanya, dia teringat ada jadwal khusus yang harus Aruto penuhi hari ini, jadwal itu adalah para polisi yang ingin memeriksa laboratoriumnya.</p>
<p>“Aruto-<em>sachou</em>”</p>
<p>Aruto langsung mengangguk seakan mengerti “iya Izu, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu soal laboratorium ini?”</p>
<p>Tanpa Izu memberitahu, Aruto sudah mengertahuinya, Izu merasa tidak membantu sama sekali, biasanya Izulah yang memberitahu hampir semua jadwal yang harus dipenuhi oleh Aruto. Tapi sekarang tidak, padahal Izu sedikit yakin kalau Aruto tidak bisa mengambil semua informasi dari ZEA, karena statusnya sekarang Aruto adalah salah satu dari Metsuboujinrai.NET yang mungkin suatu saat akan membalikkan badannya dari perusahaan HIDEN.</p>
<p>Setelah itu Fukuzoe datang dengan beberapa polisi di belakangnya, para polisi langsung meminta Aruto untuk menunjukkan laboratoriumnya namun Aruto terus menolak tetapi Fukuzoe juga ikut menyudutkannya agar memperlihatkan laboratorium. Keadaan semakin mendesak, sampai Aruto pusing dan merasa sedikit pusing, wujudnya yang sekarang membuatnya sedikit kerepotan kalau banyak suara didengar sekaligus. Akhirnya Aruto bilang kalau password untuk membukanya adalah salah satu lawakannya.</p>
<p>Aruto pun berlari keluar dari ruangannya bersama Izu, Aruto terus berlari melalui tangga dan akhirnya dia keluar dari gedung HIDEN, mencari tempat yang sepi. Pencarian terhenti seketika saat Aruto kembali merasa kepalanya terasa panas, seperti tubuhnya bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya.</p>
<p>“ Aruto-<em>sachou</em>, apakah anda tidak apa-apa?”</p>
<p>“ Tidak apa-apa...”</p>
<p>Aruto mengerang sakit, tubuhnya terasa aneh.</p>
<p>“ Akhirnya kutemukan kau! Zero-One!”</p>
<p>Musuh datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Izu berdiri tepat di depan Aruto berniat untuk melindungi Aruto yang sekarang menjadi sasaran sang musuh.</p>
<p>“ Izu..pergilah!”</p>
<p>“ Tapi Aruto-<em>sachou</em> masih tidak bisa berubah.”</p>
<p>“ Aku akan mencoba untuk menghentikannya, pasti dia akan mengincar humagear untuk diretas.”</p>
<p>Izu tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang, tetap berada di samping Aruto atau melakukan perintahnya.</p>
<p>“ Izu akan tetap disini sampai Fuwa-<em>san</em> datang.” Izu mengatakan dengan wajah yakin, sekarang bukanlah humagear yang ada di sekitar mereka yang diincar melainkan Tuannya yang sekarang sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. “Izu akan melindungi Aruto-<em>sachou</em>.”</p>
<p>“ Heee? Bisa apa humagear sepertimu? Membawa lari Zero-One ke tempat lain?” dia menyeringai. “Jin tidak akan membiarkannya! Horobi menyuruhku untuk membawa Zero-one ke markas.”</p>
<p>“ Izu! PERGILAH urrrghhh...”</p>
<p>“ Zero-One, jangan menolak Ark, nanti tubuhmu hancur.”</p>
<p>“ AAARRRGHHH!!” Aruto berteriak dengan kencang, panas, panas, panas itu yang terus dirasakannya semakin lama Aruto merasa ingin meledak.</p>
<p>Jarak antara Jin dan Izu semakin dekat, tiba-tiba saja suara tembakan terdengar dari belakang Izu dan Aruto. Izu tersenyum, orang yang ditunggu datang juga. Jin bergerak mundur untuk menghindari tembakan yang diberikan oleh Fuwa.</p>
<p>“ Aruto kau tidak apa-apa?”</p>
<p>“ Tubuhku panas...seakan ingin meladak.”</p>
<p>“ Ada yang membuat error sistemmu sepertinya.”</p>
<p>“ Sudah Jin bilang, terimalah sistem Ark dan tidak akan ada rasa sakit itu lagi.”</p>
<p>“ Khhh...” Aruto terjatuh tak sadarkan diri dan asap keluar dari tubuhnya.</p>
<p>“ Aruto.”</p>
<p>“ Itu akibatnya karena dia menolak dengan sistem yang di <em>install</em> padanya, kalau kalian memberikan Zero-one pada kami, Horobi bisa mengembalikannya seperti semula, bagaimana?”</p>
<p>“ Kalau aku bilang tidak?”</p>
<p>“ Jin akan merebut Zero-one paksa dari kalian.”</p>
<p>“<em> Shotrise! Shooting Wolf! The elevation increases as the bullet is fired.</em>”</p>
<p>“ <em>Forcerise! Flying Falcon! Break Down.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Janji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pertarungan antara Fuwa dan Jin berlangsung dengan sengit, kali ini Fuwa berhasil mengimbangi kekuatan Jin dan bisa memberikan kesempatan untuk Izu membawa lari Aruto. Izu membawa Aruto ke bagian belakang perusahaan untuk beristirahat sebentar karena semakin lama Izu melihat Aruto kesakitan, badannya juga semakin lama semakin memanas seakan sebentar lagi Aruto akan meledak karena overheat.</p><p>“Harusnya kamu tidak masuk ke dalam ZEA.” Horobi muncul secara tiba-tiba dari arah seberang, lalu Horobi mengulurkan tangan kanannya. “ Kemarilah, aku akan memperbaikimu.”</p><p>“Aruto-<em>sachou</em> baik-baik saja.”</p><p>“Apa kau melihat sachoumu itu baik ketika dia terlihat kesakitan seperti itu? ”</p><p>“Izu tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk mengambilnya.”</p><p>“Jangan-jangan Jin membuat kalian salah paham ya? Aku kesini hanya untuk mengecek keadaannya , karena kalau dia menyambungkan sistemnya yang sekarang pada ZEA akan fatal akibatnya.” Horobi melihat ke arah Aruto. “Aku akan mengembalikannya pada kalian kalau dia sudah kembali seperti semula.” <em>Karena di waktu yang tepat dia akan kembali pada kami dan membalikkan badan dari kalian.</em></p><p>“Izu tidak percaya dengan perkataanmu.”</p><p>“Baiklah terserah, aku akan mengambil paksa sachoumu itu.” Horobi berlari ke arah Izu.</p><p>“IZUUU!”</p><p>Dengan satu tangan Horobi mendorong Izu sampai terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat Izu berdiri tadi.</p><p>“Sachou-san, aku akan memperbaikimu.” Horobi menggendong Aruto di bahunya. “Kalau begini terus, kamu akan meledak dan tidak bisa diperbaiki kembali.” Horobi pun berjalan menuju bagian depan gedung HIDEN.</p><p>“Jin, aku sudah mendapatkannya, ayo pergi.”</p><p>Jin memasang pose hormat pada Horobi, dan membawa Horobi pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Fuwa disana. Fuwa berteriak kesal, bisa-bisanya mereka lepas begitu saja. Hanya dia yang bisa melindungi Aruto sekarang namun Aruto diambil begitu saja dengan mereka, dia masih belum cukup kuat untuk melawan mereka.</p><p>“Fuwa-san, maaf Izu tidak bisa mencegahnya.” Wajah Izu terlihat sedih.</p><p>“Bukan salahmu, ini salahku karena kurang kuat untuk menghadapi mereka...”</p><p>“Fuwa-san, mungkin mereka hanya ingin memperbaiki Aruto-<em>sachou</em>.”</p><p>Fuwa menghadap ke Izu dan tatapannya sangat menyeramkan sampai membuat Izu melangkahkan kakinya mundur.</p><p>“ Kau membela sesamamu?”</p><p>Izu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Izu entah mengapa tidak berani untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, mungkin Fuwa masih menganggap Aruto sebagai manusia bukan humagear.</p><p>Lirikan mata Fuwa lari ke kiri dan ke kanan. “Baik, untuk kali ini aku akan percaya perkataanmu.”</p><p>“ Fuwa-san mau kemana?”</p><p>“ Kembali ke A.I.M.S”</p><p>Izu mengikuti Fuwa dibelakangnya tetapi Fuwa berbalik dan membentaknya untuk tidak mengikuti dan menyuruhnya untuk mengurus gedung HIDEN. Izu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, dadanya terasa sakit entah mengapa. Izu hanya bisa menunduk dan diam. Akhirnya Izu mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Fuwa.</p><p>Ketika melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke ruangan CEO, Izu merasa sepi sekali, biasanya Aruto di jam-jam seperti ini latihan atau membuat lawakan baru. Izu pun berjalan menuju meja sang CEO yang berantakan, dirapihkanlah meja itu oleh Izu. Izu berhenti ketika melihat <em>belt</em> 01 dan <em>progrise key rising hopper</em> tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja. Izu mengambil <em>belt </em>dan <em>progrise key</em>, memasukkannya ke dalam koper.</p><p>Setelah itu, Izu pun keluar dari ruangan sambil membawa koper berisi <em>belt </em>01 dan <em>progrise key rising hopper</em> milik Aruto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aruto terus mengerang kesakitan dan terus berteriak panas. Aruto sudah dibaringkan diatas kasur khusus dengan alas kain warna hitam. Horobi langsung mencoba untuk mematikan Aruto, setelah itu Aruto diam dan menyambungkan Aruto dengan kabel. Horobi langsung mengeceknya, sesuai dugannya, Aruto mencoba untuk berhubungan dengan ZEA kembali tetapi sistemnya yang sekarang menolaknya dan karena terlalu dipaksakan mengakibatkan hal seperti tadi. Akhirnya Horobi mengembalikkan Aruto seperti semula.</p>
<p>Tentu saja dengan sistem yang lebih kuat untuk menolak ZEA dan yang lebih penting lagi Aruto akan kembali pada mereka ketika waktunya, karena sekarang Aruto sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka, bukan lagi manusia-manusia yang menggunakan humagear sebagai alat. Walaupun mereka tahu Aruto melihat humagear bukan sebagai alat.</p>
<p>“ Sudah selesai, Jin tolong lepas kabel USBnya.” kata Horobi.</p>
<p>Jin pun mengikuti perintahnya Horobi, lalu menempelkan humagear progrise key yang merupakan isi data tentang Aruto itu sendiri yang mereka curi dan didapatkan langsung dari Izu. Aruto kembali membuka matanya, Aruto sudah kembali seperti semula.</p>
<p>“ Aku ada dimana?” Aruto menegakkan badannya, lalu melihat ke sekeliling, dirinya langsung terkejut ketika sadar kalau dirinya sedang berada di markas Metsuboujinrai.NET. “ Kenapa aku ada-“</p>
<p>“ Jin antarkan dia kembali ke HIDEN.”</p>
<p>Jin merenggut “ Mengapa?”</p>
<p>“ Mereka masih membutuhkannya, tenang saja, ketika kita sudah berkumpul lagi dia akan menjadi pemimpin.” <em>Dia adalah wadah bagi Ark</em>, Horobi menyeringai, dia yakin rencananya akan berjalan dengan lancar.</p>
<p>“ Apa maksud kalian? Aku tidak mungkin berpihak pada kalian!” Aruto membuat raut muka berbeda dari sebelumnya, terlihat seperti manusia, raut wajah marah dan tangannya sampai memukul meja.</p>
<p>Jin sedikit terkejut, Aruto terlihat lebih emosional.</p>
<p>Horobi beranjak dari tempatnya lalu mengangkat kepala Aruto “ Kita lihat saja nanti.”</p>
<p>“ Akan aku buktikan kalau itu tidak benar.”</p>
<p>Horobi kembali duduk di depan komputer miliknya. “ Jin kembalikan dia ke HIDEN, aku harus memenuhi janjiku pada Fuwa agar dia tidak melakukan hal yang bisa merusak rencanaku. Aku bilang padanya hanya memperbaikinya.”</p>
<p>Jin pun mengangguk walaupun dengan rasa tidak ikhlas, dia berusaha untuk percaya perkataan Horobi, Jin pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Aruto.</p>
<p>Aruto melihat Jin mengulurkan tangannya bingung “Kenapa mengulurkan tangan padaku?”</p>
<p>“ Tidak apa-apa...” balas Jin sambil menunduk,</p>
<p>“ Sebelum itu, Aruto jangan coba untuk terhubung lagi dengan ZEA jikalau kamu tidak ingin mati.”</p>
<p>Aruto tidak membalas apapun perkataan dari Horobi, disisi lain dia memang mendegar yang menurutnya itu adalah nasihat yang diberikan oleh Horobi untuknya. Aruto tidak ingin merasakan hal yang membakar tubuhnya lagi, tapi Aruto tetap ingin mencari cara untuk bebas dari sistem yang dibuat oleh Horobi. Sosok Aruto dan Jin pun hilang dari ruangan.</p>
<p>“ Semua ini adalah kehendak Ark.” Ucapnya sembari memejamkan mata.</p>
<p>
  <strong>-HUMAGEAR-</strong>
</p>
<p>“ Zero-One.”</p>
<p>“ Ya Jin?”</p>
<p>“ Zero-One berbeda dari sebelumnya.”</p>
<p>Aruto melihat ke arah Jin dengan wajah kebingungan “Apa yang berbeda?”</p>
<p>“ Pertama kali Horobi menghidupkanmu dalam wujud humagear, tidak seperti tadi, hanya raut wajah datar saja.”</p>
<p>“ Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Jin katakan, maaf.” Ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakang.</p>
<p>“ Tidak apa-apa, kenapa Zero-One tetap berpihak pada manusia?”</p>
<p>Dengan senyum yang mengembang Aruto menjawab “ karena aku terlahir sebagai manusia, dan aku ingin humagear dan manusia bisa hidup berdampingan.”</p>
<p>Jin dibuat diam dengan kalimat akhir, apakah Jin bisa percaya dengan kata-katanya? Tetapi kenyatannya manusia tetap masih melihat humagear sebagai alat, dan sebaliknya keingingan Aruto dan Horobi berbanding terbalik tapi Jin juga ingin percaya dengan mimpi Aruto yang sekarang berjalan di sampingnya sekarang. Walaupun dirinya sudah menjadi humagear sifatnya tetap tidak berubah.</p>
<p>Di jembatan, perbatasan atara wilayah mereka berdua dipertemukan oleh Fuwa bersama dengan Izu disampingnya.</p>
<p>“ Lihat? Kami mengembalikan Zero-One pada kalian sesuai janji.” Jin membalikkan badannya, sebelum itu Jin berbicara dengan nada pelan pada Aruto dan Aruto membalas dengan senyum.</p>
<p>“ Aruto-<em>sachou</em> apakah anda tidak apa-apa?”</p>
<p>“ Tidak apa-apa, Horobi hanya memperbaikiku saja.” Hanya itu yang Aruto katakan pada mereka, mengenai Horobi yang mempunyai rencana rahasia yang dikatakannya tadi tidak bisa dia katakan, karena itu bisa membuat Fuwa bertindak lebih agresif dan tanpa pikir panjang.</p>
<p>Mereka bertiga pun kembali ke HIDEN, berbincang-bincang di ruangan CEO seperti biasa. Izu tersenyum simpul melihat Aruto kembali seperti semula, walaupun memberikan data tentang Aruto pada Metsuboujinrai.NET itu salah.</p>
<p>“ Aruto-<em>sachou</em>, okaeri.”</p>
<p>Aruto tertawa kecil “ tadaima.”</p>
<p>“ Aruto, kamu terlihat lebih seperti manusia daripada sebelumnya.”</p>
<p>Aruto merasa perkataan Jin tadi dengan perkataan Fuwa sedikit mirip. Merujuk ke hal yang sama.</p>
<p>“ Maksudmu?”</p>
<p>“ Tidak, lupakan saja.”</p>
<p>Aruto menyikut tangan Fuwa “ kebiasaan.”</p>
<p>Fuwa melirik ke arah yang lain.</p>
<p>“ Oh iya, Izu jangan sambungkan aku ke ZEA.”</p>
<p>“ Kenapa?”</p>
<p>“ Horobi berkata seperti itu...mungkin itu untuk menghindari hal seperti tadi, tapi tenang saja aku akan mencoba untuk mencari cara untuk bisa kembali ke ZEA.”</p>
<p>Izu mengigit bawah bibirnya “ baik Aruto-<em>sachou</em>.” <em>Izu meminta maaf....</em></p>
<p>“ Kamu benar tidak apa-apa?”</p>
<p>“ Iya.” Aruto mengangguk.</p>
<p>“ Kamu kelihatan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.”</p>
<p>“ Aku berpikir cara kembali ke ZEA.”</p>
<p>Tapi Fuwa melihat raut wajah Aruto tidak seperti apa yang dikatakannya, rautnya berbicara hal lain dan itu membuat Fuwa curiga, ada yang Aruto sembunyikan dari mereka berdua.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Useless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ Aruto sudah tidak bisa kembali ke ZEA.”</p>
<p>Dia memindahkan salah satu bidak catur di papan, lalu tersenyum. “Itu adalah hal yang bagus, dengan begini merebut HIDEN Intelligence akan mudah.” Suaranya terdengar yakin. “ 1000% menjadi milikku.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>----------</strong>
</p>
<p>Izu berjalan menuju meja kerja Aruto sambil membawa setumpuk dokumen di tangannya. Tumpukan itu ditaruh dengan kasar oleh Izu tepat di depan kepala Aruto yang sedang tiduran di atas meja kerja. Aruto mengangkat kepalanya pelan, merubah posisi, dagunya menumpu di atas meja, ekspresi malas terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya ketika dokumen itu datang lagi.</p>
<p>“ Masih ada lagi?”</p>
<p>“ Tidak hanya itu, Aruto-<em>sachou</em> hanya perlu mengecek saja data yang memesan humagear, tidak lebih.”</p>
<p>“ Hhhhh...” Aruto sangat kelelahan, entah mengapa kepalanya terasa sedikit berat dari biasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu. “Izu, kamu benar tidak mencoba untuk menghubungkanku lagi dengan ZEA?” tanya Aruto, bukannya dia tidak percaya pada Izu atau apa tetapi keadaannya sekarang berbeda dengan yang kemarin.</p>
<p>Izu terdiam selama beberapa detik, lalu menggeleng pelan. “ Izu tidak akan melakukan hal itu kalau Aruto-<em>sachou</em> tidak ingin.”</p>
<p>“ Sou...” Aruto berdiri dari kursinya, tangan kirinya memegangi kepalanya, Aruto berjalan menuju kursi dan duduk. Seperti ada yang berusaha untuk berbicara dengannya, suara di dalam kepalanya terus menggema di kepalanya.</p>
<p>“ <em>Ningen metsubou suru”</em></p>
<p>“ Menghancurkan manusia?...”</p>
<p>“ Aruto-<em>sachou</em>” Izu menghampiri Aruto. “Anda tidak apa-apa?”</p>
<p>“ Hanya ada suara yang bergema di dalam kepalaku....” tapi tak lama kemudian Aruto merasakan kembali seperti semula “dan sekarang sudah hilang.”</p>
<p>Izu duduk di sebelah Aruto “Aruto-<em>sachou</em>, istirahatlah terlebih dahulu.”</p>
<p>Aruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi lalu memejamkan kedua matanya, Aruto masuk ke dalam <em>sleep mode</em>. Izu menganalisis keadaan tubuh Aruto, mencari keanehan. Karena hanya itu yang bisa Izu lakukan untuknya, dan Izu juga ingin melihat Aruto mewujudkan impiannya. Izu tidak ingin keputusan memberikan data tentang Aruto kepada Metsuboujinrai.NET merupakan sebuah kesalahan.</p>
<p><em>Dap, dap, dap</em>. Fuwa kembali datang untuk mengecek keadaan Aruto, tapi itu memang adalah keputusannya semenjak itu terjadi, setiap ada waktu luang Fuwa akan datang ke HIDEN untuk melihat keadaan Aruto.</p>
<p>“ Izu bagaimana keadaan Aruto?”</p>
<p>Izu mengangguk. “Sedang istirahat.”</p>
<p>“ Begitu.” Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Fuwa, lalu dia duduk di kursi yang berlawanan arah dengan yang diduduki oleh Izu dan Aruto. “ Benar tidak apa-apa? Kamu kelihatan khawatir sekali.”</p>
<p>Izu terkejut, diam sebentar lalu menengok ke arah Fuwa “ Izu hanya mengecek keadaan Aruto-<em>sachou</em>.”</p>
<p>Fuwa berdiri “ Aku akan kembali, kalau ada sesuatu langsung panggil aku.”</p>
<p>“ Baik.” Pandangan Izu kembali ke Aruto, semoga saja semuanya baik-baik saja.</p>
<p>Kedua mata Aruto yang terpejam kembali terbuka, matanya mengelilingi ruangan, tidak ada kehadiran Izu namun seketika dia mendapat informasi yang sepertinya dari Izu tentang kejadian kemarin. Aruto sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui kalau aktor Owada Shinya dibunuh oleh humagear.</p>
<p>“ Izu,” Aruto memanggil asistennya. Ternyata Izu memang tidak ada di ruangannya maupun di laboratorium. “ Kepolisian ingin mengecek laboratorium?” Aruto bingung. Siapa yang memberi tahu tentang laboratoriumnya?</p>
<p>Aruto benar-benar tidak mengerti. “Khh...” rasa sakit di kepalanya muncul kembali, seperti ada yang mencoba untuk terhubung dengannya. Aruto jatuh berlutut dan entah mengapa rasa sakit itu hilang lagi berganti dengan munculnya informasi yang diberikan oleh Izu.</p>
<p>“<em> Aruto-sachou, humagear yang membunuh Owada Shinya adalah Ansatsu-chan.”</em></p>
<p>“ Darimana Izu mendapatkan informasi itu?”</p>
<p>“<em> Dari seorang humagear detektif yang datang ketika Aruto-sachou sedang beristirahat.”</em></p>
<p>“ Siapa detektif itu?”</p>
<p>“ <em>Wazu, dia mengaku sebagai kakakku dan orang yang dipercaya oleh Hiden Korenosuke.”</em></p>
<p>“ Kakek? Lalu sekarang Izu sedang dimana?”</p>
<p>“ <em>sedang mencari pelakunya bersama dengan Gorilla-san dan Wazu.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“ WOI!”</em>
</p>
<p>“ Kalau begitu aku akan ketempatmu.”</p>
<p>“ <em>Tidak usah, untuk kali ini, Aruto-sachou beristirahatlah. Serahkan semuanya pada Izu.”</em></p>
<p>“ Tapi..”</p>
<p>“<em> Aruto-sachou masih belum bisa berubah menjadi Zero-One, lebih baik anda jangan memaksakan diri.”</em></p>
<p>Kemudian koneksi terputus, Aruto tidak pernah merasakan ketidakberdayaan seperti ini, berdiam diri di dalam sarang membuat sangat tidak berdaya. Aruto ingin sekali bertarung, pokoknya keluar dari sarang tidak hanya berdiam diri di ruangannya seperti seorang putri yang menunggu pangerannnya datang untuk menyelamatkannya.</p>
<p>Seketika Aruto teringat dengan Forceriser yang digunakan oleh Metsuboujinrai....apakah dia bisa berubah menggunakan itu? Walaupun itu beresiko Aruto tetap ngotot untuk mencobanya, tapi Aruto tidak tahu apakah dia pernah mengambil Forceriser itu atau dia harus mengambil dari Metsuboujinrai dengan paksa.</p>
<p>Untuk Aruto menggunakan Zetsumeriser adalah cara terakhir kalau menggunakan Forceriser tidak berhasil.</p>
<p>“ YOSH!”</p>
<p>“ <em>Aruto-sachou jangan merencanakan hal yang aneh-aneh.”</em></p>
<p>Betapa terkejutnya Aruto ketika suara Izu muncul secara tiba-tiba dari dalam kepalanya.</p>
<p>“ A-Aku tidak merencakan apapun...” elak Aruto dengan nada sedikit bergetar.</p>
<p>“ <em>Izu serius.”</em></p>
<p>“ A-Aku juga serius!”</p>
<p>Aruto menghela nafas panjang, untung saja tidak ketahuan, kalau ketahuan mungkin Izu akan melakukan sesuatu padanya seperti membiarkan anggota tubuhnya berserakan di dalam ruangan agar tidak melakuan hal yang aneh-aneh. Akhirnya pun Aruto hanya duduk di pojokkan ruangan menunggu Izu kembali menjemputnya.</p>
<p>“ Puhhh...bosan.” keluh Aruto, kemudian Aruto merasa seperti kehabisan energi sedikit demi sedikit, Izu menyetel sebuah alarm padanya agar dirinya tertidur. “ Aku benar-benar....tidak berguna...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. First Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pertama kalinya Ark mempengaruhi Aruto, dan Aruto tidak menyadarinya.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ Aruto-<em>sachou</em>,”</p>
<p>“ Aruto-<em>sachou</em>,”</p>
<p>Namanya terus disebut beberapa kali sampai akhirnya Aruto membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Izu dan Fuwa sedang berlutut di hadapannya.</p>
<p>Aruto mengerjap, lalu mengengok ke arah Izu. “Ada apa Izu?”</p>
<p>“ Aruto-<em>sachou</em> kami sudah menemukan pelakunya, Ansatsu-<em>chan</em>.”</p>
<p>Aruto mengangguk lemah. “Begitu...” Aruto bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Langkahnya terhenti ketika Fuwa menarik tangannya sampai membuat tubuh Aruto berbalik dan menghadapnya. “Lepaskan tanganku...”</p>
<p>“ Kau mau kemana?”</p>
<p>“ Menghirup udara segar.... aku capek terkurung disini terus.”</p>
<p>Fuwa tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya, malahan Fuwa mempererat genggamannya. “Jangan mengelak, aku tahu kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami” bentak Fuwa.</p>
<p>Aruto memasang raut wajah kesal. “Aku tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kalian, kalau begitu Fuwa-<em>san</em> ikut denganku atau Izu kalau kalian curiga padaku.”</p>
<p>Berkat perkataan itu, Fuwa melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan Aruto, lalu menunduk, Fuwa merasa bersalah terlebih lagi tadi Fuwa sedikit membentaknya.</p>
<p>“ Bagaimana kalau Fuwa-<em>san</em> menemani Aruto-<em>sachou</em>? Izu akan berjaga disini, kalau Izu menemukan lokasi Ansatsu-<em>chan</em>, Izu akan menghubungi Aruto<em>-sachou</em>.”</p>
<p>“ Hn.” Aruto mengangguk, membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.</p>
<p>Fuwa melirik ke arah Izu, Izu hanya tersenyum dan memohon untuk melindungi Aruto selama dia berada di luar bersamanya.</p>
<p>Fuwa terus berjalan mengikutinya di belakang, langkah Fuwa terhenti ketika Aruto berhenti berjalan tepat beberapa senti dari pintu masuk gedung HIDEN. Fuwa pun berjalan beberapa langkah sampai akhirnya dia berdiri sejajar dengan Aruto.</p>
<p>“ Fuwa-<em>san,</em> bagaimana kalau aku lepas kendali dan berada di pihak Ark?” tanyanya tanpa melihat ke arah Fuwa.</p>
<p>“ Aku akan berusaha untuk mengingatkan kembali mimpi bodohmu itu sampai kamu sadar kembali.”</p>
<p>“ Kenapa Fuwa-<em>san</em> tidak menghancurkanku saja?”</p>
<p>Aruto menyentuh dadanya. “Aku sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan seperti manusia, semua ini hanyalah program yang disematkan padaku.”</p>
<p>“ Lalu apa salahnya dengan itu? Kamu tetap menjunjung tinggi mimpi bodohmu itu dan aku akan berada disisimu sampai mimpimu terwujud.”</p>
<p>“ Hah....hahahaha....”</p>
<p>“ Apa yang lucu?!”</p>
<p>“ Tidak...hanya saja-” tiba-tiba saja Aruto terdiam, lingkaran biru di headgearnya berubah menjadi merah, dan Aruto berlari secara mendadak.</p>
<p>“ WOI!” Fuwa mengejar Aruto sekuat tenaga lalu handphone bergetar, setelah diperiksa ternyata ada pesan dari Izu, di dalam pesan itu ada peta dengan lokasi Ansatsu dan ada satu lagi tanda dengan nama Valkyrie.</p>
<p>Sepertinya mereka berdua sedang bertarung.</p>
<p>Aruto datang tepat waktu di lokasi, kedua matanya membulat ketika Valkyrie sudah siap untuk menggunakan <em>finisher</em>nya. Dengan tekad yang bulat Aruto berlari menghampiri Ansatsu.</p>
<p>“ ARUTOOOOOO!”</p>
<p>“ Hampir saja, Ansatsu-<em>chan </em>tidak apa-apa?” ketika mendongak keatas, Ansatsu bisa melihat cahaya merah yang memancar dari kedua mata Aruto.</p>
<p>“ Baik-baik saja.”</p>
<p>“ Pergilah, aku akan menyusul.” <em>Nanti...</em></p>
<p>Ansatsu mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Aruto di lokasi. Aruto melihat terus Ansatsu sampai dia memastikan bisa pergi dengna selamat tanpa terganggu oleh siapapun.</p>
<p>“ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!” Fuwa memaksa tubuh Aruto menghadapnya, dan mencengkram kerah jas hitam Aruto.</p>
<p>Headgear Aruto kembali berwarna biru. “Fuwa-<em>san</em>...kenapa aku ada disini..?”</p>
<p>Raut kesal Fuwa mengendur ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu, dia sangat terkejut, Yua yang masih berada di lokasi juga ikut terkejut.</p>
<p>Aruto tidak mengingat apa yang dia lakukan tadi.</p>
<p>Fuwa melepaskan cengkramannya. “ Maksudmu apa? Kau berlari kesini dengan tiba-tiba.”</p>
<p>“ Eh...?” Aruto menggeleng pelan, Aruto benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun.</p>
<p>“ Fuwa, apa maksudnya ini? Dia tidak mengingat apa yang dia lakukan tadi.”</p>
<p>“ Jangan bertanya padaku.”</p>
<p>“ Kenapa Yua-<em>san</em> ada disini juga?”</p>
<p>Fuwa dan Yua saling berpandangan, berarti yang tadi menyelamatkan Ansatsu bukanlah Aruto melainkan...</p>
<p>“ Aruto, kau benar tidak apa?” tanya Fuwa, dia melihat Aruto curiga.</p>
<p>“ Aku seh-” headgernya kembali menjadi merah, akibatnya dia memukul perut Fuwa dan Yua dengan keras sampai mereka berdua jatuh berlutut. “ Hancurkan manusia.”</p>
<p>“ Khhhg...dia berada kendali Ark-” <em>DAK!</em> Kepala Yua dipukul dengan keras oleh Aruto sampai dia pingsan.</p>
<p>“ Aruto, ternyata Horobi...”</p>
<p>Aruto menatap Fuwa merendah, lalu tersenyum. “ Heh, semua ini adalah kehendak Ark.” Setelah itu Aruto jatuh ke tanah.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“ Sudah terlihat efeknya, terima kasih Ansatsu-<em>chan</em>.”</p>
<p>“ Horobi~! Jin juga mau bermain~”</p>
<p>“ Sabar Jin, setelah ini ZAIA akan berusaha untuk merebut HIDEN dan saat itu juga kita bisa mengambil Aruto dari tangan mereka.” Horobi menyeringai, semuanya sesuai rencananya. “Semua ini adalah kehendak Ark.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Calm Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izu berdiri di samping meja laboratiorium, memperhatikan Aruto yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Setelah dicek berulang kali tidak ada yang salah dengan sistem Aruto dan Izu sama sekali tidak menemukan kalau Aruto terhubung dengan Ark atau yang membuat Aruto terhubung dengan Ark, tetapi setelah mendengar cerita dari Fuwa...</p>
<p>“ Sepertinya mereka ingin Aruto-<em>sachou</em> berada di pihak mereka.” Gumam Izu setelah selesai mengecek Aruto.</p>
<p>Izu pun menghidupkan Aruto kembali. Aruto langsung menegakkan badannya.</p>
<p>“ Izu, apa yang terjadi denganku?”</p>
<p>“ Aruto-<em>sachou</em> tertidur secara tiba-tiba ketika jalan-jalan tadi siang dengan Fuwa-<em>san</em>.”</p>
<p>Aruto diam, dia tidak mempunyai ingatan tentang dia yang tertidur dan Izu menyetel alarm padanya pada jam itu.</p>
<p>“ Tapi seingatku alarm yang Izu pasang hanya satu.” Aruto turun, lalu berjalan naik menuju ruangannya.</p>
<p>“ Aruto-<em>sachou</em>, anda benar baik-baik saja?” tanya Izu memastikan, kalau dirinya tidak menemukan kesalahan melalui pemeriksaan eksternal, harusnya yang memiliki tubuhnya yang bisa mendeteksi keanehan.</p>
<p>Aruto membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum cerah pada Izu, seakan tidak apa-apa. Aruto pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga.</p>
<p>Izu sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya itu, mau tidak mau hanya melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari seperti biasa.</p>
<p>“ Izu, dokumen yang kemarin kemana?”</p>
<p>“ Sudah Izu selesaikan.”</p>
<p>“ Eh? Baiklah...”</p>
<p>Izu berjalan menuju ruangan dan menutup laboratorium, seketika dia mendapat informasi kalau beberapa saat lagi ada seorang tamu masuk ke dalam ruangan CEO.</p>
<p>“ Aruto,”</p>
<p>“Fu-Fuwa-<em>san</em>?” Aruto sangat terkejut dengan kedatangannya.</p>
<p>Fuwa berjalan ke depan meja CEO dan menggebrak meja. Aruto benar-benar takut dengan Fuwa sekarang, kenapa Fuwa memasang wajah menyeramkan padanya. Aruto sangat tidak mengerti. Rasa ketakutan Aruto sedikit berkurang ketika Fuwa menghela nafas panjang dan berkata “ kamu benar-benar tidak ingat dengan kejadian kemarin?”</p>
<p>Aruto menggeleng cepat.</p>
<p>“ Baiklah...” Fuwa memalingkan wajahnya, saat ini Fuwa sangat khawatir dengan Aruto, tentu saja berkat dengan kejadian Aruto memihak Metsuboujinrai dan memukul perutnya.</p>
<p>“ 81 kali.” Kata Izu tiba-tiba.</p>
<p>“ Apa yang 81 kali?” tanya Aruto dengan polos pada Izu.</p>
<p>Izu hanya tersenyum, sepertinya Izu tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan <em>sachou</em>nya itu.</p>
<p>“ Diam.”</p>
<p>“ Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?” saran Izu pada mereka berdua. “ Sore-sore seperti ini enaknya jalan-jalan.”</p>
<p>“ Apa yang kamu rencanakan?” Fuwa menatap Izu curiga.</p>
<p>“ Izu, kenapa kamu begitu baik akhir-akhir ini?” tanya Aruto penasaran.</p>
<p>“ Tidak ada apa-apa Aruto-<em>sachou</em>, Izu hanya mencoba agar anda tidak terlalu capek dengan pekerjaan ini.”</p>
<p>Aruto ingin sekali berteriak senang. Akhirnya ada libur menghampiri dirinya, tidak ada dokumen, tidak terkurung di dalam ruangan seharian. Di hari liburnya ini Aruto menyetujui saran Izu, yaitu berjalan-jalan di taman.</p>
<p>“ Fuwa-<em>san</em>, tidak ada pekerjaan?” tanya Izu.</p>
<p>“ Bukannya sudah kubilang, kalau aku punya waktu luang aku akan menemui kalian berdua, mengecek keadaan kalian.”</p>
<p>Izu merasa Fuwa tidak jujur, pasti ada hal lain yang membuatnya melakukan hal seperti ini, kemudian Izu kepikiran sesuatu, Izu yang sedari tadi berjalan dibelakang mereka berdua perlahan semakin dekat.</p>
<p>“ Permisi mau lewat.” Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Izu, dia berjalan di tengah-tengah Fuwa dan Aruto.</p>
<p>“ Izu, hari ini kamu kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan sistemmu?” Aruto sangat merasa aneh dengan perilaku Izu akhir-akhir ini, kalau menggunakan bahasa jaman sekarang, <em>ga ada akhlak</em>.</p>
<p>“ Izu baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kalau kita bernyanyi?”</p>
<p>Sebelah alis milik Fuwa naik, dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Izu, apa rencananya? Membuat Aruto lebih santai dan tidak memikirkan pekerjaannya sebagai CEO atau bagaimana? Fuwa ingin sekali bertanya pada Izu namun rasanya tidak enak karena pertanyaan itu juga akan mendapat respon dari Aruto juga.</p>
<p>Izu menarik tangan kiri Aruto dan menuntunnya ke tengah-tengah taman, disana ada air mancur yang sangat besar dan di dinding air mancur itu tersandar sebuah gitar. Fuwa menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat gitar itu, dia mengenal gitar yang bersandar di dinding air mancur itu. Itu gitar miliknya.</p>
<p>Fuwa menarik tangan Izu. “ Izu apa yang kau rencanakan?”</p>
<p>Ketika Fuwa menarik tangan Izu, genggaman tangan Izu terlepas dari tangan Aruto dan Aruto berjalan menuju air mancur itu tanpa mereka berdua.</p>
<p>“ Izu hanya ingin Aruto-<em>sachou</em> melupakan tugasnya untuk sementara waktu, mungkin Izu sedikit memaksa namun hanya Fuwa-<em>san </em>yang bisa membuatnya lebih santai. Entah kenapa ketika Aruto-<em>sachou</em> masih dengan tubuh manusianya, detak jantung Aruto-<em>sachou</em> ketika bersama dengan Fuwa-<em>san</em> berbeda, karena itu Izu melakukan hal ini.” Jelas Izu panjang, tapi sebelum Izu melakukan hal ini Izu sedikit takut kalau Fuwa akan marah padanya karena gitar itu memang Izu ambil langsung dari rumah Fuwa, lalu Izu menambahkan, “ Izu tidak mengacak-acak kamar Fuwa-<em>san</em>.”</p>
<p>Bukan itu masalahnya Izu. Fuwa diam, dia merasa Izu melihat sesuatu yang harusnya tidak boleh.</p>
<p>Izu tiba-tiba menyeringai “Izu melihat-”</p>
<p>“SSSSSSTTT!”</p>
<p>“ Izu! Fuwa-<em>san</em>! Ayo kesini!” panggil Aruto sambil memeluk sang gitar dengan satu tangannya, sebelahnya lagi melambai pada mereka berdua.</p>
<p>Izu melirik ke arah Fuwa “82.”</p>
<p>“ Berisik.”</p>
<p>“ Iya, Aruto-<em>sachou</em>, Izu akan kesana.”</p>
<p>Sesampainya di tempat air mancur itu berada, mereka bertiga duduk di bangku yang berada tepat beberapa senti dari air mancur itu. Izu-Aruto-Fuwa, itu posisi mereka duduk di bangku. Ketika merebut gitar dari tangan Aruto dengan sedikit kasar dan memainkannya membuat Aruto takjub, dia baru tahu kalau Fuwa bisa bermain gitar. Aruto juga terkejut kalau Izu nyelutuk gitar itu adalah punya Fuwa.</p>
<p>Fuwa membuka konser mininya dengan lagu berbahasa inggris dengan judul “ What Do I Know.” Aruto memejamkan matanya dan menggoyangkan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan sesuai dengan irama lagu. Izu memperhatikan mereka berdua.</p>
<p>Setelah lagu habis, Aruto meminta Fuwa untuk bernyayi lagi. Fuwa menolak permintaan Aruto namun Aruto tetap memaksa Fuwa, dengan perilakunya yang seperti itu membuat Fuwa semakin menolak kalau Aruto adalah humagear, dan tidak percaya kalau Ark mengambil alih Aruto tadi siang.</p>
<p>“ Baiklah...”</p>
<p>Lalu Izu membisikkan sesuatu pada Fuwa.</p>
<p>“ TIDAK.” Fuwa langsung menolak tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. “ Iya-iya.”</p>
<p>“ Bagus.” Izu pun kembali duduk di sebelah Aruto, sebelum Fuwa menanyi Izu ngomong lagi. “ Mukanya kalem pas nyanyi.”</p>
<p>Selama Fuwa menyanyi ada beberapa orang yang memberikan uang koin dan beberapa uang kertas, karena saat itu ada sebuah topi yang terbang ke depan mereka bertiga secara misterius. Sebenarnya topi itu dibiarkan menghadap keatas, namun salah seorang pemuda mengubah posisi topi itu dan memasukkan uang koin ke dalam topi itu.</p>
<p>Setelah selesai bernyanyi, Fuwa mengumpat-umpat, dia kesal disangka mengamen di taman padahal pakaiannya rapi tidak seperti pengamen. Aruto hanya merespon rentetan keluhan Fuwa dengan tawa sementara Izu menghitung uang di dalam topi itu. Mungkin Izu merencanakan untuk mengumpulkan uang menggunakan Fuwa.</p>
<p>Tak terasa mereka sudah menghabiskan 3 jam di taman ditemani dengan suara gitar yang mengalun merdu dengan suara gitar yang mengalun merdu dan suara nyanyian Fuwa yang sama-sama merdu. Izu pun mengajak pulang Aruto. Tidak ada yang aneh terjadi pada Aruto. Berarti tadi siang hanya kesalahan sistemnya saja...itulah yang Fuwa pikirkan ketika melihat Aruto seharian ini.</p>
<p>“ Oh iya, lain kali Fuwa-<em>san</em> mainkan lagu dengan harmonika untuk Aruto-<em>sachou</em>.” Celetuk Izu iseng dengan volume suara sedikit besar.</p>
<p>“ Heee? Fuwa-<em>san</em> bisa main harmonika?”</p>
<p>Izu mengangguk.</p>
<p>Dahi Fuwa berkedut “ kau saja sendiri yang main harmonikanya!” teriak Fuwa. Kalau dia sudah main harmonika pasti Izu akan bilang dia juga bisa main piano, dan itu akan sangat merepotkannya.</p>
<p>“ Aku ingin mendengar Fuwa-<em>san</em> bermain harmonika~”</p>
<p>Tapi kalau Fuwa memainkannya untuk Aruto, dia tidak pernah merasakan keberatan sekalipun, tentu saja hanya untuk Aruto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keesokan paginya di HIDEN, Izu sedikit terkejut ketika Aruto tiba-tiba menanyakan hal tentang Wazu, yang katanya kakaknya Izu. Izu menjawab pertanyaan seadanya. Wazu membiarkan dirinya digunakan untuk progrise key baru tanpa sepengetahuan Aruto. Progrise itu dibuat untuk mengalahkan Ansatsu-chan tetapi karena Aruto masih belum bisa menggunakan Zero-One Driver, progrise itu menjadi tidak berguna.</p>
<p>“ Izu...maaf.”</p>
<p>“ Bukan salah Aruto-<em>sachou</em>, tenang saja.”</p>
<p>“ Maksudmu?”</p>
<p>Izu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. “ Tidak, lupakan saja.”</p>
<p>Kegiatan kembali berlangsung seperti biasa, keheningan mengisi ruangan. Izu yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping meja Aruto hanya memperhatikan Aruto terus-menerus, Izu masih berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian yang diceritakan oleh Fuwa tapi entah kenapa tidak bisa karena terus merasa janggal ada yang salah dengan semua ini, dan tiba-tiba saja Izu mendapat informasi ada beberapa magia yang mengamuk di kota.</p>
<p>Izu berjalan sedikit jauh dari meja Aruto, dan mencoba untuk memberikan informasi yang didapatkannya itu kepada Fuwa.</p>
<p>“ Izu, kamu ngapain disana?”</p>
<p>Izu terkejut dan langsung membalikkan badan menghadap Aruto, Izu sedikit merasa ragu untuk bisa menutupinya...tapi Izu mencoba untuk sedikit berbohong kepada sang sachou.</p>
<p>“ Hanya ada sedikit error.”</p>
<p>Aruto mengangguk tanda mengerti, namun Aruto kembali melihat Izu. “ Jangan berbohong Izu, kamu sedang memberikan informasi lokasi magia yang mengamuk kepada Fuwa-<em>san</em> bukan?”</p>
<p>Izu diam. Ternyata memang tidak berhasil mencoba untuk mengelabui Aruto “ maaf Aruto-<em>sachou</em>.”</p>
<p>“ Tidak apa-apa, Izu antarkan aku ke lokasi.”</p>
<p>“ Baik.” Izu mengangguk pelan. “ Aruto-<em>sachou</em>, yang mengamuk adalah dodo magia.”</p>
<p>Mereka berdua segera pergi dari HIDEN menuju lokasi yang didapat dari Izu, di lokasi Fuwa sudah bertarung melawan 3 dodo magia. Aruto merentangkan tangan kanannya ke samping seakan meminta sesuatu dari Izu.</p>
<p>“ Aruto-<em>sachou</em>...”</p>
<p>“ Attache Calibur, berikan padaku.”</p>
<p>“ Ini, Aruto-<em>sachou</em>.”</p>
<p>Izu masih suka membawa koper berisi Zero-One driver dan Attache Calibur.</p>
<p>“ Aku juga ingin bertarung dan membantu Fuwa-<em>san</em>.”</p>
<p>Itulah kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Aruto pada Izu sebelum dia pergi ke medan pertempuran dengan Attache Caliburnya.</p>
<p>Izu memejamkan kedua matanya.</p>
<p>“ ARUTO! Kenapa kamu ada disini?”</p>
<p>Untuk saat ini Izu hanya bisa membantu Aruto dengan ini.</p>
<p>“ Aku ingin membantu Fuwa-<em>san</em>!”</p>
<p>Karena mengisi kekosongan sang sachou adalah tugas asistennya.</p>
<p>Izu membuka kedua matanya kembali.</p>
<p>“ Nanti kamu akan terluka! Lebih baik jangan ikut campur.”</p>
<p>Izu meyakini kalau ini tidak akan membuatnya menyesal.</p>
<p>“ Aku juga harus melindungi Gogo dari mereka!”</p>
<p>Izu menggenggam tangannya sedikit keras.</p>
<p>“ DALAM KEADAANMU YANG SEPERTI ITU MASIH SAJA MENGKHAWATIRKAN HUMAGEAR?!”</p>
<p>“ YA! KARENA AKU SEKARANG ADALAH HUMAGEAR!”</p>
<p>Tiba-tiba saja ketiga dodo magia meledak karena sebuah serangan dari atas, panah cahaya berwarna ungu, ternyata yang melakukannya adalah Horobi, menggunakan Attache Arrow yang dicuri dari mereka.</p>
<p>“ Mereka bukanlah anak buah Metsuboujinrai” kata Fuwa.</p>
<p>“ Iya benar, mereka adalah pasukan khusus buatan Ansatsu-<em>chan</em>.”</p>
<p>“ Dia mengkhianati kalian?”</p>
<p>“ Ansatsu-<em>chan</em> tidak mau mendengarkan kami lagi.”</p>
<p>Horobi menarik ujung bibirnya. “ Bagaimana kalau kita kerja sama mengalahkannya?”</p>
<p>“ Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak akan bekerjasama dengan kalian yang sudah menggunakan humagear untuk melakukan hal keji!”</p>
<p>“ Walaupun kalian bertiga bekerja sama, kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya.”</p>
<p>Datang Yua dalam mode rushing cheetah dan mengarahkan shotrisenya ke arah Jin dan Horobi, kemudian Vulcan dan Valkyrie menembak Horobi namun tembakan itu bisa dipatahkan oleh Horobi hanya dengan sebilah pedang.</p>
<p>“ Fuwa, jadi ini jawabanmu?” Valkyrie berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan. “ CEPATLAH PERGI DARI SINI! Tidak ada gunanya bernegosiasi dengan teroris!”</p>
<p>“ Kalau begitu aku tidak peduli, kalian tidak bisa mengalahkannya.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>-DODOMAGIA-</strong>
</p>
<p>“ Kita beneran akan bertarung bertiga?” tanya Aruto dengan wajah tidak percaya.</p>
<p>Fuwa sama sekali tidak setuju dengan rencana Yua, dia tidak mau membiarkan Aruto ikut bertarung dengan mereka tanpa Zero-One Driver dan...Fuwa tidak ingin Aruto pergi untuk kedua kalinya.</p>
<p>“ Aku akan setuju dengan rencanamu kalau kau berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Aruto terluka.”</p>
<p>“ Fuwa, sejak kapan kamu akrab dengan Hiden?” tanya Yua.</p>
<p>“ Cih.”</p>
<p>Izu memberikan lokasi yang akan mungkin didatangi oleh Gogo. Izu juga ikut walaupun sedikit tertinggal jauh di belakang namun itu memang sengaja dilakukan olehnya agar bisa melihat Aruto. Izu percaya ada cara untuk mengembalikan Aruto ke ZEA. Mereka datang di waktu yang tepat, mereka berhasil mencegah Dodo Magia merubah Gogo.</p>
<p>
  <em>“ Power “</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“ Thunder “</em>
</p>
<p>Aruto bertarung menggunakan Attache Calibur. “ Ayo kita selesaikan semua ini.”</p>
<p>Izu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, merogoh sakunya. Izu masih membawa <em>progrise key Shining Hopper</em>. Mungkin hanya <em>progrise key</em> ini yang bisa mengalahkan Dodo, dan ditangannya juga ada Authorise Buster.</p>
<p>“ ARUTO-<em>SACHOU</em>!” seru Izu. Izu memasukkan progrise key Shining Hopper ke Authorise Buster dan melemparkannya pada Aruto.</p>
<p>“ Eh? Ini?”</p>
<p>“ Progrise itu sudah sempurna berkat kakakku, Wazu.”</p>
<p>“ Baiklah.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“ Lightning Blast “</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“ Punching Blast “</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“ Shining Dust “</em>
</p>
<p>Tiga serangan sekaligus diberikan dalam sekejap dan Dodo Magia terkalahkan oleh mereka namun anehnya tubuh humagearnya tidak hancur. Ketika Aruto berjalan mendekat Ansatsu untuk di <em>reprogram</em>, Horobi datang dan menyerang Aruto sampai tubuh Aruto terlempar dan terjatuh.</p>
<p>“ Kau...” mata Aruto berubah merah dan kembali lagi menjadi biru dengan cepat.</p>
<p>“ Mohon bersabarlah, ini belum waktunya,” Horobi mengambil progrise key Dodo dari Zetsumerise, dan menggendong tubuh Ansatsu di bahunya. “Cepat ataupun lambat kau akan jalan bersama kami. Semuanya adalah kehendak Ark.”</p>
<p>“ Apa maksudnya?..” Fuwa sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.</p>
<p>Yua mempunyai informasi baru untuk dilaporkan.</p>
<p>Ternyata yang dipikirkan oleh Izu benar, Horobi menginginkan Aruto sebagai wadah Ark. Itulah mengapa Aruto tidak bisa kembali ke ZEA. Horobi berusaha menggagalkan Aruto berhubungan dengan Arklah yang bisa terhubung dengan Aruto, dan Ark menggunakan tubuh Aruto untuk menghancurkan manusia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ikazuchi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Izu, hari ini sangat cerah ya~" kata Aruto sambil melihat keluar jendela, dipikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana memulihkan kepercayaan perusahaannya.</p><p>"iya, Aruto sachou." Seperti biasa Izu hanya tersenyum.</p><p>Aruto kembali merasakan sakit dikepalanya, sangat sakit seperti ada seseorang yang memberi sinyal kalau ada yang satu kelompok dengannya, Aruto terjatuh berlutut. Izu menghampiri Aruto. Izu sadar dengan perubahan warna headgear yang terjadi. Merah-Biru terus berubah seperti itu sampai akhirnya Aruto berhenti berteriak kesakitan.</p><p>"Hah ... hah..."</p><p>"Aruto sachou, anda tidak apa-apa?"</p><p>"Tidak apa-apa ... hanya saja seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin memberitahuku sesuatu."</p><p>"Mungkin saja efek kemarin, Horobi menyerang anda sampai membuat headgear Aruto sachou sedikit rusak." timpal Izu, dia harus membuat Aruto tetap pada dirinya sendiri, jangan sampai tertelan oleh Ark.</p><p>"Apakah itu kebenarannya Izu?" Aruto menghadap Izu lalu mencengkram pundak Izu sedikit kuat.</p><p>Izu tidak menjawabnya, tetapi saat pemeriksaan tadi pagi oleh Izu, headgear Aruto memang sedikit rusak akibat benturan tapi Izu tidak yakin kalau peristiwa tadi terjadi karena headgearnya yang terbentur, lagipula Izu sudah memperbaikinya seperti semula dan harusnya tidak ada masalah.</p><p>Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan terbuka dan ada sebuah suara dari arah tangga. Izu pun membantu Aruto untuk bangkit.</p><p>"Lebih baik kamu berhenti menjadi sachou."</p><p>Dua sosok humagear muncul secara tiba-tiba, mereka berdua berpakaian jumper warna oranye.</p><p> "Aku datang untuk bertemu dengan sachou."</p><p>"Aku?" Aruto melirik ke arah Izu. "Siapa?"</p><p>Izu langsung menjelaskan. "Mereka adalah humagear yang bertanggung jawab atas satelit BS-ZEA, Humagear Astronot Bersaudara. Humagear dengan model lama, Astronot Raiden, sementara yang satunya lagi Subaru."</p><p>Subaru menunjuk Aruto. "Kamu yang memakai Motor Rise kemarin?"</p><p>Aruto memiringkan kepalanya, Aruto tidak mengingat kalau kemarin dia menggunakan Motor Rise, Aruto melirik ke arah Izu, meminta jawaban yang valid untuk kejadian kemarin. Kemarin Aruto tidak sadarkan diri dan ... Izu memanggil Motor Rise untuk mengantarkan Aruto pulang ke rumahnya setelah diperbaiki di HIDEN, absurd emang ... tapi saat itu Izu memang tidak ingin repot menggendong Aruto.</p><p>"Ha'i." Izu menjawab dengan senyum. "Mohon dimaafkan, kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."</p><p>"Ayo ikut kami," Raiden menarik leher jas milik Aruto dan menggeretnya pergi.</p><p>"Ini apa maksudnya? Jelaskan padaku Izu, aku tidak tau apa-apa mengenai hal ini."</p><p>Izu dengan senyuman diwajahnya berjalan mengikuti Aruto dibelakangnya.</p><p>"Kau tahu, bahwa A.I yang bekerja di luar angkasa itu seberapa bahayanya ... akan kuajari kau."</p><p>Aruto diseret ke Hiden Space Development Center oleh Raiden. Aruto benar-benar kebingungan pagi ini, dia tidak mempunyai ingatana kalau kemarin dia memanggil Motor Rise, apakah karena headgearnya ini pernah terbentur dan membuat beberapa memorinya hilang? Aruto sama sekali tidak mengerti, dia hanya bisa percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Izu.</p><p>"Disini perusahaan kita yang terhubung dengan luar angkasa."</p><p>"Jadi itu dari luar angkasa..."</p><p>Subaru berkata. "Bukan hanya motor saja, semua humagear, diatur dan diprogram dari satelit."</p><p>"Benar, kami akan dipanggil lagi untuk melakukan pekerjaan luar biasa ini, 'kan Subaru?"</p><p>"Di luar angkasa tidak ada oksigen tetapi untuk humagear itu tidak apa-apa."</p><p>Raiden menepuk pundaknya Subaru. "Ayo, luar angkasa di semesta yang luas sedang sedang menunggu kami si astronot bersaudara."</p><p>Sebelum masuk ke dalam gedung Yua dan Fuwa muncul atas nama A.I.M.S. Aruto tentu saja terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka berdua, tidak hari tanpa bertemu dengan anggota A.I.M.S. </p><p>"Humagear yang bertanggung jawab atas satelis BS-ZEA, apa benar kalian?" tanya Yua to the point pada mereka berdua.</p><p>"Iya benar, memangnya kenapa?"</p><p>Yua jalan mendekati mereka berdua. "Adakah humagear yang bisa mengatur satelit itu dari bumi?"</p><p>Subaru menjawab. "Ya, selama humagear bisa mengakses data induk humagear."</p><p>"Kalian ini siapa sih, jangan mengangganggu pekerjaan kami!" Raiden melangkah ke depan. "Apa kalian mau mencoba kaminari?"</p><p>Ketika mendengar kata 'kaminari' selintas Fuwa kepikiran sesuatu. "Apa kalian mata-matanya Metsuboujinrai?"</p><p>Aruto terbelalak. "Mata-mata?!"</p><p>Raiden tanpa basa basi langsung mencengkram leher mantel Fuwa. "Lu nuduh gua sebagai teroris?"</p><p>Fuwa membalas dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Raiden. "Apa maksud lu dengan mencengkram kerah mantel gua?"</p><p>Izu menjauhkan Raiden dari Fuwa dan Raiden mendorong Fuwa sampai mundur beberapa langkah.</p><p>"Tenanglah sedikit."</p><p>
  <b>-CHAPTER 9-</b>
</p><p>"Kakak bukan mata-mata." Timpal Subaru.</p><p>"Benar."</p><p><em>DOR! DOR! DOR!</em> Suara pistol di tembakan bergema, mereka langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara.</p><p>"Metsuboujinrai!"</p><p>"Ngapain kamu kemari?" </p><p>Jin mengeluarkan progrise flying falcon. "Untuk merebut progrise key kalian."</p><p>"<em>Henshin</em>."</p><p>
  <em>"Wing"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Forcerise! Flying Falcon! Break down."</em>
</p><p>Jin meretas beberapa pegawai di sekelilingnya.</p><p>
  <em>"Bullet"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shotrise! Shooting Wolf! The elevation increases as the bullet is fired."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dash"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shotrise! Rushing Cheetah! Try to outrun this demon to get left in the dust."</em>
</p><p>"Izu,"</p><p>"Maaf Aruto sachou ... Izu meninggalkan Attache Calibur di laboratorium." Izu sengaja meninggalkan itu, demi keselamatan Aruto. Mungkin selamanya Aruto akan tidak pernah bertarung lagi hanya bisa berlindung dibelakang seseorang.</p><p>Aruto sangat tidak suka hanya menonton tapi tanpa ada senjata dia tidak bisa melawan, tetapi Jin berlari ke arahnya. Aruto berjalan mundur perlahan, takut itulah yang dirasakan oleh Aruto sekarang. Ketika Jin sudah berdiri tepat didepannya, Jin merentangkan tangan kirinya, dia mau meretas salah satu dari astronot bersaudara.</p><p>Raiden mendorong Subaru menjauh dan yang terkena adalah Raiden.</p><p>"Uchuyaro Raiden telah diretas."</p><p>"Kau berniat untuk meretasku?!" Raiden berusaha menolak dengan keras. "BUTUH 100 TAHUN UNTUK MERETASKU!" Raiden berhasil melepaskan kabel yang bersemayam di punggungnya.</p><p>Setelah Fuwa dan Yua selesai menangani Humagear-humagear kecil, mereka berdua kembali ke lokasi pertama. </p><p>"Kuat kamu juga ya," Jin takjub. "humagear yang berhasil bertahan hidup setelah insiden Daybreak." Jin berbisik ke telinga Aruto. "Bye bye Zero-One." Jin pun pergi dari lokasi.</p><p>-Inginku Time Skip scene ini-</p><p>"Apakah benar kalian adalah humagear yang berhasil bertahan hidup pada saat Daybreak?" tanya Yua pada Raiden.</p><p>"Iya benar, apakah itu salah?"</p><p>Subaru menjelaskan mengenai Raiden, semua pekerjaan orang yang diluar angkasa dialihkan semua pada kakakku, namun karena terjadinya Daybreak rencananya gagal tapi HIDEN tidak menyerah satelit BS-ZEA diluncurkan. Raiden menjadi penanggung jawab dan memeliharanya.</p><p>"Untuk satelit BS-ZEA yang sekarang, mengapa harus kamu yang kembali bekerja untuk mengelola satelit itu?"</p><p>Raiden menjawabnya. "Aku melakukannya karena balas budi. Pada saat Satelit ZEA diluncurkan bersama dengan lahirnya adikku satu tahun lalu. Menjadi owner diluar angkasa, kami bersaudara..."</p><p>"bisa menandinginya." Subaru melanjutkan perkataan Raiden.</p><p>"Dasar bodoh, mulai sekarang untuk satelit ini adalah Eramu. Kamu satu-satunya yang akan menjadi owner luar angkasa, bergembiralah."</p><p>Aruto melihat mereka seperti saudara sungguhan. "Seperti saudara sungguhan,  ya?" Aruto melirik ke Fuwa.</p><p>"Jangan bicara seenaknya," timpal Fuwa. "selain bekerja menjadi pengelola satelit BS-ZEA, bukannya pekerjaanmu sebagai mata-mata?"</p><p>"KAU! Masih menuduhku?!" Raiden kembali emosi dan mencengkram kerah mantel Fuwa lagi.</p><p>"Itu karena kamu berhasil bertahan hidup setelah insiden Daybreak terjadi."</p><p>Kali ini Yua dan Izu yang mencoba untuk menjauhkan mereka berdua. "Tenanglah kalian berdua."</p><p>"Jangan buat keributan, aku akan tunjukkan lawakan terbaikku."</p><p>        </p><p>        </p><p>"Ha'i ARUTO JYAAAAA...."</p><p>(Maaf Author ga kepikiran joke receh, setiap ngetik cerita serius jiwa receh Author ilang)</p><p>"Jangan dilanjutkan."</p><p>Lalu Izu seperti biasa menjelaskan lawakan Aruto tetapi Fuwa membentaknya agar diam. Raiden duduk di salah satu kursi.</p><p>"Nanti penggantinya akan datang, dan kami bersaudara akan mengantarkan kalian ke markas Metsuboujinrai."</p><p>--</p><p>Raiden pun mengantarkan Fuwa dan Aruto ke lokasi insiden Daybreak terjadi. Subaru menjadi orang kedua untuk memberikan tau jalan di lokasi itu. Raiden membalikkan badannya dan melaporkan apa yang Subaru katakan padanya.</p><p>"Ayo kita pergi kesana."</p><p>Raiden menuntun mereka masuk ke dalam terowongan dan setelah masuk lebih dalam JIn muncul sambil tertawa melihat ke arah mereka.</p><p>"Tuhkan, sudah kuduga mereka ada di Daybreak Town."</p><p>"Mengapa kau tau kami akan kesini?"</p><p>"Aku datang untuk mengambilmu kembali dan..." Jin melirik ke arah Aruto sesaat. "selamat datang Ikazuchi." ucapanya dengan riang sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas.</p><p>Warna headgear Raiden berubah-rubah, Fuwa dan Aruto terkejut. Fuwa menghampiri Raiden.</p><p>"Jadi benar kau mata-matanya?"</p><p>"Kau salah paham! Aku bukan mata-mata." Raiden lari menjauh.</p><p>Fuwa hendak mengejar Raiden namun ditahan oleh Aruto. "Dari awal dia bukan mata-mata." Fuwa menggerakkan tangannya kasar supaya genggaman Aruto lepas.</p><p>"Engga! ITU SALAHHHH!"</p><p>"Ikazuchi tidak tau kalau dirinya adalah mata-mata."</p><p>"Apa katamu?"</p><p>Jin pun menjelaskan. "Aku memasukkan perintah, tanpa dasar dirimu sendiri yang mengirim data BS-ZEA secara otomatis, berbeda dengan manusia, humagear itu sangat praktis, 'kan?"</p><p>Aruto benar-benar tidak percaya.</p><p>"Dan pada saat itu aku memasukkan program baru padanya, untuk memancing kalian kemari." Jin berlutut sambil memegang tangan Raiden. "Jadilah Kakakku." Jin memasangkan forceriser pada Raiden.</p><p>"Terhubung dengan Metsuboujinrai."</p><p>"Aniki."</p><p>"Jinrai wa metsubou suru."</p><p>Raiden berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Ikazuchi, saat itu juga Aruto kembali merasakan kesakitan di daerah kepalanya. Fuwa melihat headgear milik Aruto berubah-rubah warnanya, Fuwa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Yang hanya bisa melindunginya dari Metsuboujinrai hanyalah dia.</p><p>
  <em>"Power"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shotrise! Punching Kong! Enough power to annihilate a mountain."</em>
</p><p>"AAARRRRRGHHH!" Aruto memegangi kepalanya.</p><p>"Aruto!" Vulcan khawatir dengan Aruto tetapi dia harus fokus menangani Ikazuchi juga.</p><p>Vulcan sempat lengah, kesempatan itu dipakai Ikazuchi untuk menyerang Vulcan dengan kekuatan penuh dan Ikazuchi berhasil melempar Vulcan keluar, serangan dari Ikazuchi membuat Vulcan kembali seperti semula. Aruto sendiri selama Fuwa bertarung dia berusaha berjalan keluar dari ruangan tetapi rasa sakit itu terus menerus menyiksanya.</p><p>Ikazuchi mengambil progrise key milik Aruto dan Fuwa. Aruto tidak mempunayi tujuan mengapa dia membawa progrise key itu di kantung jasnya. Jin memberikan dua progrise key pada Ikazuchi.</p><p>"Demi kebangkitan Ark."</p><p>Ark berhasil dibangkitkan oleh Raiden.</p><p>Ketika mereka merasa ada getaran setelah Raiden membangkitkan Ark. Fuwa bertanya.</p><p>"Apa yang terjadi?"</p><p>"Menggunakan kekuatan satelit BS-ZEA."</p><p>"Akhirnya kehancuran manusia akan datang." Ucap Jin dengan riang.</p><p>"Jangan bercanda kau!"</p><p>Aruto masih berusaha untuk tetap sadar. "Itu ... tidak akan terjadi..."</p><p>Horobi datang dengan progrise baru, kedatangan Horobi membuat Fuwa kembali teringat perkataannya yang kemarin.</p><p>"HOROBI! Apa maksud perkataanmu waktu itu?!"</p><p>Horobi menyeringai, sesuai dugaannya Fuwa akan bertanya seperti itu padanya.</p><p>"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU SIALAN!"</p><p>"Apakah kau pernah memikirkan konsekuensinya mengenai hal itu?"</p><p>Fuwa terdiam, dia memikirkan hal tapi tidak seperti ini, memang harusnya Fuwa tidak meminta teroris untuk membantunya terlebih lagi keadaan Aruto semakin lama semakin buruk. Ini semua salahnya. Fuwa sadar akan hal itu.</p><p>Horobi menengok ke arah Aruto. "Zero-One, apakah kau menyadari sesuatu yang ada di didalam dirimu?"</p><p>"Ughhh ... aku merasakan sakit kepala yang sangat sakit dan mendengar sebuah suara di dalam kepalaku yang menyuruhku untuk menghancurkan manusia."</p><p>"Itu adalah Ark, Zero-One ... kau adalah wadah Ark, yang akan menjadi pemimpin kami nanti." Horobi berjalan mengahmpiri Fuwa, mengampil shotriser milik Fuwa, Horobi memberikan shotriser dan sebuah progrise baru pada Aruto.</p><p>"Saaa ... berubahlah," Horobi mengelus sisi kanan wajah Aruto dengan lembut dari atas ke bawah, dia menyeringai lagi. "dan bunuh dia."</p><p>"Aku adalah wadah ... Ark?"</p><p>Cahaya headgear Aruto berubah menjadi merah.</p><p>
  <em>"Shotrise! Ready, go! Assault Wolf! No chance of surviving."</em>
</p><p>"Aruto, kau bercanda kan..."</p><p>Fuwa mendongak ke atas, Fuwa berusaha untuk bangkit. Ini bukan waktunya untuk menyesal dengan kesepakatan antara di dan Horobi saat itu. Sekarang dia harus menyadarkan Aruto dari pengaruh Ark. Fuwa tidak akan membiarkan Aruto diambil alih oleh Ark.</p><p>"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian mengambil Aruto."</p><p>Aruto dalam wujud Assault Wolf menonjok perut Fuwa yang sudah kehilangan setengah tenanganya setelah melawan Ikazuchi.</p><p>"Khhh ... guah...." Fuwa muntah darah.</p><p>"Bagaimana rasanya dikhianati oleh orang yang kau—" Horobi menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa bersuara.</p><p>"SIALAN KAU! Khhh..."</p><p>"Aruto sadarlah!—GAHHHH!"</p><p>Aruto memukulnya lagi.</p><p>"Menyedihkan sekali, kalau seperti ini terlihat tidak menarik." Horobi berjalan menghampiri Aruto, melepas paksa Assault Wolf dari shotrise. "Zero-One, bermain-mainlah dengan mereka untuk sementara waktu, kami tunggu sampai tiba waktunya kau akan mengikuti kami, sebagai pemimpin kami."</p><p>Horobi, Jin, dan Ikazuchi kembali masuk ke dalam terowongan, sebelum itu Horobi melemparkan progrise Shooting Wolf pada Fuwa. "Anggap saja itu hadiah dari kami."</p><p>Menghilangnya ketiga anggota Metsuboujinrai. Aruto kembali menjadi seperti semula, ketika Aruto melihat ke Fuwa, Aruto merasa kedua matanya berair. Aruto sama sekali tidak mempunyai ingatan setelah Horobi menyuruhnya berubah menjadi Assault Wolf.</p><p>"Fuwa-san...." Aruto jatuh berlutut, dia tidak percaya setelah pandangannya menghitam dia membuat Fuwa sampai babak belur seperti ini.</p><p>"Aruto ... kau sudah sadar...." Fuwa tersenyum, dia bersyukur Aruto kembali seperti semula.</p><p>Aruto menunduk. "Fuwa-san, aku minta maaf ... maaf, aku ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa..."</p><p>"Ini bukan salahmu..." Fuwa mendekatkan dirinya ke Aruto. "ini salahku, kalau saja aku bisa mengalahkan Ansatsu-chan waktu itu, kamu tidak akan menjadi seperti ini."</p><p>Aruto mengangkat wajahnya, Aruto sangat terkejut ketika melihat Fuwa menangis. Fuwa memaksa kedua tangannya yang sakit untuk memeluk Aruto.</p><p>Satu tetes air mata jatuh ke wajah Aruto. "Fuwa-san, begitu hangat." Aruto sudah tidak bisa menahan kelopak matanya untuk menutup. "Fuwa-san...."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>